Sunsets in the Drops of Jupiter
by TenshiKachuu
Summary: A songfic, based on DOJ by Train. Sadness, a little lonliness.....well, R&R. Summaries for songfics suck. Grrrr.


Another songfic. Lyrics are in * * * * * * * * * * . (He, he,.... astericks, much?) Tell me what ya think, pweeze!! But, be gentle, it is one of my first ones, after all...;)  
  
Sunsets in the Drops of Jupiter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey   
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey   
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Wufei sighed. The sunset was beautiful, its rays coloring the sea red, gold, orange. The sea, in turn, moved restlessly, the evening tide pulling at it with a slow, inevitable grace. All of it reminded him of her.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there   
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Wufei ran his hands through the soft sands. It wasn't as soft as her skin.  
The waves lapped the shore, the sands gently changing to conform to the shape. The waves and the shore were lovers; so different in form, but ever-touching, ever-loving..  
Wufei sneered at the thought. I was foolish to think that we were right in our-HER love. She was so wild. She could never love. And I, Wufei thought. I, a warrior, love a woman? No. It was foolishness. Why would I ever want her?  
She could never love me.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey   
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
But she was so caring. Always smiling when you needed it. Calling you on your bullshit. Singing in that same solemn way that Quatre and Trowa played. Joking with Duo. Giving Heero the friendship he needed so desparately, but would never admit. Forcing all the pilots to realize that they were human, and that they had families...if they would only accept them.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
But she was gone now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Would she ever come back? Would he ever see her midnight, almost black, eyes?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Would he ever fight her again? By Kami he would lose just to feel her slight, powerful body against his....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wufei lay down in the sands. Yes, I would dance with her again, if I was ever given the chance. She was so light, it felt like you were dancing with a still wind that responded to your every touch...But winds don't entrance you the way she did. The way she brushed against you innocently, a look through those rusty lashes...it was enough to drive even the most chaste man mad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wufei moved his shoulders back into the sand. The sun was almost gone now, its rays faint bloody remnants against the deep, violet sky. The first pinpricks of light shone through that eternal darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong   
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation   
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Did she think of him? Did she see him in the sea? Feel his caress in the wind? Did she run after strangers, only to find them cruel, shoddy replicas of her love?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
He wondered, Where was she? Was she on a colony? Was she on Earth? Was she, in all the unlikely-ness, on this very beach somewhere? Watching him from the shadows, a darker shade in the night, a benign presence among the hunters?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Or, could it be...that...she was nowhere here. Perhaps, she was not with him anymore....  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there   
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
NO! It could not be! Tears rent from his eyes, and a very suprised Wufei bolted upright. What? I cry for her? But, but...I NEVER cry....  
  
Wufei sighed, and wiped the tears away. This could only mean one thing....  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, Sad much? Hehee...  
  
Anywho, random disclaimer time!   
Drops of Jupiter belongs to that lovely band Train, and all its songwriters. I only kidnapped it breifly for this fic! ^_~  
  
GW belongs to AIC and Pioneer. And even if they did sue me, all they'd get is some sappy fics (*cough.this.one.cough*) and some out-of-this-world paintings.   
  
Steal from this fic, and I'll hunt you down like the rabid squirrel you are and use your furry little body to make a Davy Crockett hat.  
  
Sorry. I'm a bit overprotective. ^^  
  
Anywho, all C&C goes to moi,  
~TenshiKachuu 


End file.
